Wilson
Wilson is the main protagonist of the Don't Starve game series. Fanon Ideas so Far * Dipper vs Wilson Possible Opponents *Steve (Minecraft) 'History' Wilson used to live in a rickety wooden house in the mountains, where he would perform experiments in his attic. After a chemical mixture he was working on exploded in his face, Wilson resigned to a nearby chair in a morose state, upset at his failure. A mysterious voice from his radio wrenched him from his moping. The voice offered Wilson "secret knowledge" if he was "ready for it" and Wilson heartily agreed. The radio created a vortex of energy around Wilson, giving him the forbidden knowledge. With this newfound knowledge, Wilson began building a mysterious machine. When the machine was finished, the radio told him to throw the switch. Wilson was hesitant at first, but relented when the radio egged him on. Upon activating the machine it revealed itself to be a portal, causing shadowy hands to appear from the floor, pulling Wilson into The Constant. Outside the house, the true force behind the radio, Maxwell, laughed at Wilson's fate. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Full name: Wilson Percival Higgsbury *Age: Early 30's *European Immigrant *Grows a magnificent beard *Hates formal parties *Motto: "I will conquer it all with the power of my MIND!" 'Armor' 'Body' *Grass Suit *Log Suit *Thulecite Suit *Marble Suit **High protection, but heavy *Night Armor **High protection, drains user's sanity overtime(drains more after taking damage) *Scalemail **Provides immunity to fire and ignites attackers *Snurtle Shell Armor **Can be hidden in, in that form it is nearly indestructible but immobile *Seashell Suit **Protects from poisoning through physical contact *Bone Armor **Blocks 100% of damage from one attack, needs 5 seconds to recharge *Vortex Cloack **Blocks all damage from non-shadow creatures, massive sanity costs 'Head' *Football Helmet *Shelmet *Horned Helmet **Protects from poisoning through physical contact *Moggles **Grants night vision *Bush Hat **Lets the wearer disguise as a bush *Thulecite Crown **Has a 33% chance to generate a forcefield which blocks all damage 'Weapons' 'Melee ' *Spear *Poison Spear *Obsidian Spear *Ham Bat *Cork Bat *Halberd *Tentacle Spike *Tail o' Three Cats **Long range, low damage *Bat Bat **Drains health of enemies at the cost of the user's sanity *Thulecite Club **Increases user's movement speed, can summon shadow tentacles *Morning Star **Generates light and deals more damage to wet enemies *Dark Sword **Extremely sharp, but drains user's sanity while held *Glass Cutter **Made from moon glass, is as powerful as a dark sword, but not as durable *Cutlass Supreme **Just as strong as a dark sword and glass cutter, and is more durable 'Ranged' *Boomerang *Blow Darts *Sleep Darts *Fire Darts *Poison Darts *Electric Dart *Harpoon *Blunderbuss *Spear Gun **Can launch any type of spear, therefore it can poison or ignite enemies *Fire Staff **Sets enemies on fire *Ice Staff **Freezes enemies *Weather Pain **Launches mini-tornadoes at enemies 'Explosive ' *Gunpowder *Coconade *Obsidian Coconade **More damaging than regular coconade, deals fire damage *Bee Mine **Releases a swarm of bees on whoever trips the mine 'Other Items' 'Healing ' *Spider Gland *Healing Salve *Honey Poultice *Dragonpie *Butter *Blue Mushroom *Fishsticks *Mandrake Soup *Life Giving Amulet **Passively heals the wearer **Can resurrect the user after death, but this will immediately destroy it. 'Locomotion' *Walking Cane **Increases user's walking speed *Lazy Explorer **Increases walking speed, allows for short distance teleportation 'Feats' *Survives and thrives in the Constant *Can outrun a pack of hounds *Can survive getting hit by a meteor, even without armor *Regularly battles hordes of monsters *Defeats several giant creatures, including Dragonfly, Klaus, and the Ancient Fuelweaver 'Weaknesses ' *Weapons and armor have limited durability *Can only carry so much at once Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Builder Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Axe Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users